¿Shugo Ninja?
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Danle la oportunidad ¿si?  Hinata es un OoC. Después de ser despreciada por su familia, aunque fuese la más fuerte ninja de su generación o de todo la vida ninja. Ella ha ocultado todo su poder a su padre y su clan...  RESTO DEL SUMMARY DENTRO  R&R
1. Prologo

Xover: Shugo Chara & Naruto

Pareja: Ikuto x Hinata

Summary: Después de ser despreciada por su familia, aunque fuese la más fuerte ninja de su generación o de todo la vida ninja. Ella ha ocultado todo su poder a su padre y su clan. Hinata desde los 4 años aprendió a controlar perfectamente el Byakugan y el Sharingan y sobrepaso fácilmente al colmillo blanco (Kakashi) y al mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. Se convirtió en ANBU a los 5 años. Nadie sabía de su poder a excepción del Hokage y del escuadrón ANBU. Al ser desterrada de su clan, ella decide vivir de nuevo y se va de la aldea para poder ser libre, pero se encuentra un día que despierta con unos huevos en su cama ¿Cómo llegaron esos huevos allí? Ella al comenzar su nueva vida llega a un lugar llamado Japón y entro al infierno más conocido como ESCUELA. Y allí encuentra a unos chicos interesantes con shugos charas.

ADVERTENCIA: no sé si van a salir los demás personajes de Naruto, puede pero cuando se me venga alguna idea para meterlos. HINATA VA A SER UN OOC (fuera de carácter)

Sasuke: tsk! ¿Qué hago aquí si todavía no voy a salir?

Marshan: pues estas aquí porque eres uno de mis personajes favoritos, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke: tsk! Salir en todos tus fics es algo pesado ¿sabes?

Marshan: pues no, no lo sé.

Sasuke: pues ahora lo sabes.

Marshan: pues de verdad no me importa, así que vas a salir cuando yo quiera.

Sasuke: problemática.

Marshan: ¿Qué? Ahora eres shikamaru o ¿Qué?

Sasuke: Hn!

Marshan: ya volviste a ser tú! Que bien!

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no soy la pareja de Hinata?

Marshan: ¿DE NUEVO CON ESO? Bueno te estoy dando un descanso, ya que mi siguiente fic será Harry Potter y naruto (xover) y TÚ serás su pareja, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke: POR FIN! Ya me estaba aburriendo sin ver a MI hina-chan.

Marshan: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ya tranquilo, ¿me puedes hacer los honores?

Sasuke: tsk! ¿Qué más da? Paulina (Marshan) no es dueña de Naruto y peor aún de Shugo Chara.

Marshan: Muchas gracias, Sasu-chan. Ahora a la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

(*) cuento

(/) piensan

(-) hablan

(+++) flash backs

¿Shugo Ninja?

Prologo:

*Hinata teniendo 7 años ya era miembro del escuadrón ANBU, se había convertido en un miembro del ANBU a los 5 años. Ella tenía el Sharingan y el Byakugan, ¿Cómo lo tenía? Pues fácil como el Sharingan provenía del Byakugan, ella obtuvo ambos de nacimiento. También poseía del Jū-kō (diez colas). Su padre era el líder del "GRAN" Clan Hyuuga y ella como heredera tenía que ser muy fuerte. A ella no le importaba su título de heredera del Clan Hyuuga así que ella actuaba en frente de su padre como una niña débil, tímida y un fracaso total. Había ocultado perfectamente su título de líder del escuadrón más poderoso ANBU de Konoha. Como su padre no sabía de su verdadera fuerza la insultaba y la trataba como una basura total.*

-Estoy harto de ti Hinata, no puedes ni durar 5 minutos en batalla.- gritaba a todo pulmón Hiashi Hyuuga y por desgracia su padre.

-Go-go-gome n-ne.- tartamudeo Hinata dándole una actuación perfecta.

-Tsk tienes 7 años y aún no sabes hablar bien ¡Que fracaso!.- seguía con su griterío el padre de Hinata.

-Su-su-sumimase oto-san.- se disculpó Hinata con un falso tartamudeo.

-Aish, sabes Hinata. Desde ahora ya no serás una Hyuuga, te destierro del Clan y de sus obligaciones como su futura líder, ya te puedes ir de esta casa ya no te quiero ver en este lugar. LARGATE.- grito nuevamente su "supuesto" perfecto padre.

-Si eso te hace feliz oto-san, me voy.- dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba e iba como si nada a su habitación y recogía sus pertenencias y TODO el dinero que gano en sus misiones ANBU. (Que era mucho ya que su padre le daba todo y tenía 7 años ¿Qué cosas iba a querer a esa edad?)

-ne! Bye bye oto-san.- se despidió Hinata.

-Ya desaparece de aquí de una buena vez.- dijo su padre. / Un momento ¿no tartamudeo?/ pensaba Hiashi.

-ne! Cuídate oto-san.- con eso desapareció de la vista de su padre.

*En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha se veía a Hinata con su mochila en la mano, ya le había avisado al Sandaime (3ro) de su ida de la aldea para realizar una nueva vida lejos de los combates ANBU pero eso si le prometió volver cuando esté lista. El Sandaime la hizo hasta firmar un contrato con sangre para volver, eso fue raro pero sabía de qué se trataba así que no se preocupó. Al dar el último vistazo a la aldea se fue saltando de árbol a árbol.*

*::::::::::::::…3 años después…:::::::::::*

*Pasaron 3 años y Hinata había parado en un lugar llamado Japón y donde se quedó ya que no había guerras, pero lo malo es que tuvo que ir al infierno mejor llamado "escuela" para ella era una tortura pero bueno tenía que vivir con eso o se iba a la mierda. Iba en su 6to curso ya iba a cumplir 11 años o sea ya iba a cumplir 4 años desde que fue desterrada de su Clan. Iba a la escuela Seiyo.*

-Aaah! Otro día de tortura escolar.- se decía Hinata, tenía el cabello azulado corto con cerquillo y dos mechas rebeldes que caian por sus cachetes, su piel nívea que combinaban con sus ojos plateados con unas pupilas medio moradas.

-Creo que voy a morir y recién el primer día del nuevo año.- dijo mientras veía unos huevos extraños que aparecieron de la nada y los guardo en su mochila mientras bajaba a hacerse el desayuno. Ella al llegar a ese lugar consiguió un departamento donde vivir ya que era mas que millonaria por todas esas misiones ANBU y ahorrar muy bien y vivía sola cosa buena pero triste para ella.

-Tsk! Ya me voy.- murmuro ya sabiendo que nadie le iba a responder y se fue directo a la academia.

*::::::::…EN LA ACADEMIA…:::::::::*

-Ne! Tadase-kun ¿Cómo te fue en estas vacaciones?.- pregunto una pelirrosa a un chico rubio.

-Pues bien ¿y las tuyas Hinamori-san?.- pregunto el chico.

-Aparte de ser molestada por mis 4 shugos charas, bien creo.- contesto la chica.

-Que bien Hinamori-san.- dijo el chico y se quedaron en un silencio de miedo hasta que una chica corriendo y tropezando con Tadase los despertaron del trance que estaban.

-NE! GOMENASAI!.- grito la chica que había tropezado con Tadase y salía corriendo para la oficina principal para ir a ver su horario. (si, Hinata va a ser nueva en esta academia)

~~~~~~ YA EN LA CLASE ~~~~~~~~

-Ne! Mina-san hoy vamos a tener una nueva alumna así que por favor sean buenos con ella, puedes entrar.- dijo el profesor a la chica. Ella entro tímidamente no alzaba la cabeza solo se le veía la mitad de la cara ya que su cerquillo le tapaba los ojos.

-Kon'nichiwa mina-san, mi nombre es Uchiha Hinata.- dijo Hinata mientras escribía su nombre el al pizarra a lo largo del tiempo como a ella la desterraron significaba que no tenía apellido ya que se lo quitaron y como era una poseedor del Sharingan decidió usar el apellido de la familia portadora del sharingan, los UCHIHAS.

-Un gusto mina-san.- dijo Hinata mientras seguía ocultando sus ojos.

-Muy bien ¿alguna pregunta?.- pregunto el profesor y un chico alzo la mano. - ¿Si?.- fue lo que dijo el profesor como respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Hinata-chan?.- pregunto el chico para ver si ella levantaba la mirada y sip lo logro y todos quedaron impresionados por ver sus ojos.

-Tengo 10 y voy a cumplir los 11.- respondio a su pregunta y otro chico alzo la mano.

-¿Tienes novio?.- fue la estúpida pregunta del chico.

-NO.- fue la seca respuesta que obtivo el chico pero todo el salón sonrio por su respuesta eso significaba que podían con ella, y otro chico alzo la mano.

-¿Eres ciega, Hinata-chan?.- todos quedaron impresionados ya que se preguntaron lo mismo pero no quicieron preguntar pero todos pusieron atención a su respuesta.

-No, no soy ciega y si me vuelves a decir ciega TE MATO.- dijo Hinata y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Muy bien creo que eso es todo Hinata-chan.- dijo el profesor para sacar el intento de asesinato.- A ver te sentaras … a lado izquierdo de Himamori-san.- dijo el profesor.

-Himamori-san levante la mano para que sepa quien es usted.- dijo el profesor y asi hizo la chica y Hinata se fue a tomar asiento.

-Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, mucho gusto.- saludo Amu a Hinata.

-Mucho gusto Amu-san, soy Uchiha Hinata.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que se desvanecio al sentir 4 precencias alrededor de esa chica de cabello rosa, giro un poco la cabeza y vio 4 creaturitas volando alrededor de la chica.

/Mmmm..! parece que me voy a divertir este años/ pensaba Hinata con una sonrisa.

FIN CAPITULO 1

Okey lo iba a ser mas largo pero no he dormido nada y ya mismo mi madre se levanta y si me ve en la computadora me matan! ¬¬ sooo! Hasta aquí queda esta capitulo, ojala que les haya gustado.

OIGAN ¿cuàntos huevos puede tener Hinata? y con ¿qué posibles personalidades?

ne! avisenme! ¿si? ^^ ojala que les haya gustado!

R&R (read and review)

Besos y abrazos.

bye bye, take care!

Matta ne! Sayonara!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	2. Cap1: Primer Día de escuela y ¿guadianes

Xover: Shugo Chara & Naruto.

Pareja: Ikuto x Hinata.

Summary: Después de ser despreciada por su familia, aunque fuese la más fuerte ninja de su generación o de todo la vida ninja. Ella ha ocultado todo su poder a su padre y su clan. Hinata desde los 4 años aprendió a controlar perfectamente el Byakugan y el Sharingan y sobrepaso fácilmente al colmillo blanco (Kakashi) y al mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. Además de poseer al Jū-kō (10 colas). Se convirtió en ANBU a los 5 años. Nadie sabía de su poder a excepción del Hokage y del escuadrón ANBU. Al ser desterrada de su clan, ella decide vivir de nuevo y se va de la aldea para poder ser libre, pero se encuentra un día que despierta con unos huevos en su cama ¿Cómo llegaron esos huevos allí? Ella al comenzar su nueva vida llega a un lugar llamado Japón y entro al infierno más conocido como ESCUELA. Y allí encuentra a unos chicos interesantes con shugos charas.

Advertencia: Hinata es un Ooc (fuera de carácter). Los demás de Naruto no van a salir hasta que se me venga una idea para meterlos a la historia o sea no está seguro que salgan en la historia, denme ideas si quieren que salgan.

Sasuke: si, porque esta chica no se le puede ocurrir nada para una matanza ninja en esta historia.

Marshan: por primera vez coincido contigo Sasu-chan, estoy perdiendo mi toque.

Sasuke: eso se nota, mira que no ponerme como pareja de Hinata en tus dos últimas historias significa que has perdido TU hermoso toque. Mira las historias SasuHinas que has escrito una historia de 2 capítulos ya con 15 reviews, pero noooo la niña tuvo que cambiarme como pareja de Hina-chan y pierdes tu toque por eso. ERES ESCRITORA SASUHINA.

Marshan: ya no me retes Sasuke-baka estas hiriendo mis sentimientos. Además te dije que en mi próximo fic tu seras su pareja, aunque sea xover.

Sasuke: tsk! Hazla en inglés para ver si te va mejor que en español.

Marshan: ¿Qué? ¿ESTAS LOCO? Tu sabes que no soy buena para el inglés, si aunque viva en USA no significa que sea el AS para el inglés. Por favor no llevo ni un año viviendo aquí para ser experta en el idioma.

Sasuke: pero si ya lo hiciste y tienes 6 reviews en el primer capítulo y fue Sasuhina.

Marshan: Aiish! Era un experimento y en los reviews decía que tenía que mejor en el inglés antes de seguir con el fic. (Corro hasta mi rincón EMO) (Hinata entra a la habitación)

Hinata: Sasu-chan le hiciste recordar lo mala escritora que es para el inglés.

Sasuke: Aiiish! No fue mi culpa Hina-chan ella misma se atormenta con eso, además también le dijeron que tenía que continuarlo ya que la trama esta interesante.

Hinata: y también le dijeron que tenía algún problema con los (-) que ella normalmente pne cuando hablamos.

Sasuke: es que la muy tonta aun leyendo fics en inglés no se dio cuenta que ellos no ponen esos símbolos y no los entienden.

Hinata: pero ya no la retes. (Acercándose a mí) Tranquila Paulina todo saldrá bien ¿okey?

Marshan: pero es que todos me odian. (Aura negra con morado sale de mí.)

Hinata: Tranquila te prometo que el próximo fic que hagas sera bueno, darems nuestras mejores actuaciones ¿ne, sasu-chan?

Sasuke: (suspira) Hai, Hai. Lo prometo.

Marshan: Gracias, chicos. Los amo, son los mejores.

Hinata: ejejeje! Ne! Arigato Lina~-chan.

Marshan: Sasu-chan ¿nos haces los honores?

Hinata: Iiiieee! Yo los hago! ^^

Marshan: okey Hina-chan, gracias. ^^

Hinata: Paulina (Marshan) no es dueña de Shugo Chara y peor aún de Naruto.

Marshan: muchas gracias Hina-chan, bueno a la historia.

Mina-san: HAI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

(*) cuento

(-) hablan

(/) piensan

(") hablando con Jū-kō (diez colas)

(+++) flash backs

(~~~) Cambio de escenario.

¿Shugo Ninja?

Primer Día de escuela y ¿guardianes?

/4 criaturas están volando alrededor de Amu-san. Mmm! Me pregunto ¿Qué serán? Ne! No importa por ahora, después lo descubriré. Uh mejor presto atención a la clase, sino quiero tener detención el primer día de clases./ pensaba Hinata mientras prestaba atención a la clase.

"Ahhhh! Pero que clase más aburrida. La academia ninja seguro que era sería más divertida que esto. Las misiones ANBU me divertían mucho más que esto, por Kami-sama casi me quedo dormida." exclamaba Hinata en su mente.

"Pues yo me dormí." le contesto Jū-kō.

"Ah! Pues que suerte, ya que a ti no te ven ya que estas en mi interior, pero a mí me ven todos y si me veían dormida seria seguro una detención en mi primer día de clases" explico Hinata mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

"Que niña más ruidosa me has salido Hinata-chan." Dijo sarcástico Jū-kō.

"Tsk! Y ¿tú qué sabes? Tu pudiste dormir mientras yo me torturaba escuchando esas aburridas cosas." Le respondía Hinata al demonio en su interior.

"Cuidado niña, esa pelirrosa viene así ti, no quieres que te encuentre hablando contigo misma. O perdida en otro mundo ¿ne? Hinata-chan" advirtió Jū-kō a su portadora.

"Kyaa! Por desgracia tienes razón Jū-kō, espérate un momento Jū-kō que ya me la saco de encima." Le dijo Hinata a Jū-kō.

"Tsk! Como quieras pequeña, pero no me hagas esperar mucho que me aburro." Dijo Jū-kō

"Jajajjajajajajaja! Okey te entiendo pero tú ves y escuchas todo lo que hago, asi que vas a saber si me demoro o no y el porqué." Dijo Hinata al Jū-kō mientras recogía sus cosas para salir del salón. (Era hora del receso, recreo, lunch, como ustedes le llamen.)

-Ne! Hinata-chan ¿vienes a almorzar conmigo?.- ofreció la pelirrosa a Hinata y Hinata se la quedo viendo.

"¿debo aceptar Jū-kō? ¿Qué dices?" le consulto a su mascotita como ella lo llamaba a veces.

"Mmm! Si acepta será interesante, además que podrías averiguar de esas 4 criaturas que vuelan a su alrededor y que parece que nadie más ve." Le dio al clavo Jū-kō.

"Mmm! Buen punto mi queridísimo Jū-kō y mi querida mascota ¿ya viste que otros 2 tiene esas mismas cosas volando a su alrededor?" le pregunto al Jū-kō.

"Pues sí, ese tal Tadase y Rima ¿Así se llamaban?" dijo y pregunto Jū-kō.

"Ah! Pues ni idea Jū-kō yo me estaba quedando dormida mientras me presentaba a los demás." Dijo Hinata a Jū-kō.

"A por Kami-sama que niña me ha tocado, hey! Hinata-chan te están hablando." Dijo Jū-kō a su portadora.

" AH! Cierto me había olvidado que ella seguía aquí." Se excusó Hinata a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Y? ¿Aceptas comer conmigo, Hinata-chan?.- pregunto de nuevo Amu.

-Emm! Etto! Claro, ¿Por qué no?.- contesto Hinata a la pregunta que le había hecho Amu.

-Que bien, ven conmigo y te presento a los demás.- dijo con una sonrisa Amu.

-Ah! Claro.- dijo Hinata mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

~~~~~~~~~~~EN EL PATIO DE COMIDA.~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ne! Chicos hoy Hinata va a comer con nosotros.- dijo Amu mientras me dejaba a su lado derecho.

-Ah! Uchiha-san toma asiento.- sonrió emm! ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, TADASE.

-Emm! Claro.- fue lo único que respondió Hinata mientras tomaba asiento a lado derecho de Amu entre Tadase y Amu.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no se presentan a Hinata?.- pregunto Amu a sus amigos.

-Ah! Claro, Yo me llamo Hotori Tadase como ya debes saber ya que vamos al mismo curso.- dijo Tadase presentándose "de nueva cuenta" a ella. (Para ella era la primera vez.)

-Yo me llamo Fujisaki Nagihiko, mucho gusto Hinata-chan.- dijo Nagihiko. (No me acuerdo si él iba en el mismo curso de Amu.)

-Cha, Yo me llamo Yuiki Yaya y estoy en 5to año, mucho gusto Hinata-chi.- dijo Yaya a Hinata mientras sonreía.

-Mashiro Rima y voy a la misma clase que tu.- dijo Rima mientras Hinata anotaba todos sus nombres en una libreta mental, o sea que el Jū-kō los estaba grabando en su memoria.

-Etto! Mucho gusto, para los que no me conocen me llamo Uchiha Hinata y voy a 6to año estrella.- dijo Hinata.

-Que bien, Hinata-chi. Nosotros todos unidos somos los guardianes.- dijo Yaya mientras le sonreía felizmente.

-¿Guardianes? ¿Qué son los guardianes?.- pregunto con inocencia Hinata.

-Mira los guardianes servimos para "proteger" la escuela y tenemos muchos trabajos que hacer, cosa que a veces es aburrida.- dijo sonriente Amu.

-Ah! Y me pueden decir ¿Qué son esas criaturas que vuelan alrededor suyo? Y me refiero a todos no solo tuyo Amu-san que tienes 4, Rima-san también tiene uno que parece payaso. Yaya tiene uno que parece bebe, Tadase-san tiene uno que parece rey y Nagihiko tiene uno que parece basquetbolista.- dijo Hinata y los guardianes quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que ella podía ver sus shugos charas.

-¿los puedes ver?.- pregunto Tadase sorprendido.

-Si ¿por? ¿Qué no debería?.- Pregunto Hinata.

-Porque nadie a excepción los que tenemos shugos charas los pueden ver. ¿Por si acaso tú tienes uno de ellos?.- dijo y pregunto Nagihiko.

-Diganme ¿Si tuviera uno les estuviera preguntando que rayos son?.- dijo irónicamente Hinata

-Mmm! Buen punto.- dijo Nagihiko.

-Bueno como los puedes ver te los presentaremos.- dijo Tadase a Hinata.

-Bueno ella es Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia.- presento Amu a sus 4 shugo charas.

-Él es Kiseki.- presento Tadase a su shugo chara.

-Ella es Kusukusu.- dijo Rima mientras mostraba a su shugo chara y ella reia.

-ÉL es Rizumu.- presento Nagihiko a su shugo chara.

-Y él es Pepe.- dijo Yaya mientras sonreía y su shugo aparecía detrás de ella.

-Ah! Pues mucho gusto.- sonrió Hinata a los shugos charas.

"Hinata-chan me estoy aburriendo, necesito sangre ¿sabes? Estar 3 o casi 4 años sin matar a nadie me aburre y muero por que mates a alguien" se quejaba Jū-kō.

-Aish! Eres insoportable a veces ¿sabes? ¿Qué tal si te esperas hasta que salgamos de la ciudad para algo y si me encuentro con alguien fuerte y que merece morir lo mato?" propuso Hinata a Jū-kō.

"Pero hasta que aparezca alguien así como tu describes en este tipo de lugares es casi imposible." Seguía quejándose su pequeña y quería mascota.

-Ah! Entonces no busco y ya." Dijo Hinata a Jū-kō.

"NOOOOO, no me hagas eso Hinata-chan." Dijo Jū-kō lloriqueando.

"Entonces esparate calladito y bien bonito." Dijo en tono de sarcasmo Hinata a Jū-kō.

"Ah! Que injusticia es esta." Se quejó nuevamente Jū-kō.

"Ah! Que molesto que estas ahora ¿no? ¿Qué te dio?" dijo Hinata mientras daba un gran y sonoro suspiro para todos lo que la escucharon.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata-chi?.- pregunto Yaya a Hinata.

-Eh? No para nada. Solo una pelea mental.- lo último lo susurro pero Amu la pudo escuchar pero se quedó callada y la quedó viendo cómo se debatía mentalmente como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

"Es que necesito sangre. Entiende soy un demonio y tú eres mi portadora eso significa que tanto como a mi tú necesitas también sangre." Dijo Jū-kō.

"Agggh! Si lo sé, pero me trato de controlar. Por algo salí de la vida ninja ¿no?" dijo Hinata a Jū-kō.

"Si y fue la peor cosa que pudiste hacer niña" se quejó Jū-kō.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero no me quería quedar en un lugar donde podía encontrarme con mi oto-san." Se defendió Hinata dando su motivo.

"Te hubieras ido a otra aldea, como Sunagakure." Dijo Jū-kō.

"Pero es que yo en ese momento quería alejarme de todo tipo de guerras, ya no me juzgues." Decía Hinata a su compañero de nacimiento.

"Ah! Pero qué más da ¿no? Ya está hecho." Decía Jū-kō con voz irritante.

-¿Qué crees que esté pensando? Se ve muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.- susurraba Yaya a Nagihiko y este solo subía los hombros en señal de que no tenía ni idea.

"Ah! ¿Crees que debería volver ya? Le prometí al Sandaime que volvería ¿crees que sea buena idea ir ahora?" le preguntaba Hinata al Jū-kō.

"Pues por desgracia creo que no, mejor termina este ridículo curso y de allí regresamos ¿okey?" propuso Jū-kō.

"Mmm! Suena bien, además de que tenemos que seguir investigando que pueden hacer esos tales shugos charas." Decía Hinata y aperecia una media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca en el rostro de Hinata y que todos los guardianes apreciaron esa sonrisa.

"Razón y después volverás a tus años como ANBU." Decía Jū-kō a su portadora.

"Mmm! ¿Volver como ANBU? Mmm! No estoy muy segura de eso." Decía Hinata a su pequeño amigo.

"¿EH? ¿Por qué lo dices? Si sigues siendo muy fuerte y te has hecho aún más fuerte, no como deberías pero, Si, lo hiciste." Exclamaba Jū-kō.

"No es por mi fuerza Jū-kō sé muy bien lo que soy capaz de hacer. A lo que me refiero es que quisiera entrar como genin para ver lo fuerte que son los chicos que deberían ser de mi generación." Dijo Hinata mientras agrandaba un poco más su sonrisa y los guardianes no le quitaban los ojos encima.

"Oh! Pero que inteligente que has pensado ahora Hinata-chan" dijo Jū-kō en forma de broma.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso Jū-kō?" pregunto Hinata mientras fruncía el ceño y los guardianes se preguntaban en que rayos pensaba que tan rápido cambio de "fase."

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eres chistosa mocosa, por eso me caes bien y no te he matado." Decía el Jū-kō.

"No me has matado ya que si me mates TU también mueres." Dijo Hinata ganando ese juego.

"Tsk! Me atrapaste, ya no es divertido." Dijo Jū-kō con voz de decepción.

"Jajajajajaja! ¿Solo porque te gane? Que inmaduro que eres Jū-kō." Se burló Hinata de Jū-kō.

"Hey! Mocosa, ya debes volver a clases ya se acabó el receso." Dijo Jū-kō.

"¿Qué? Me pase todo el receso peleando contigo. Ah! Bueno ojala no quedarme dormida en esas clases de Kuso." Le decía Hinata a Jū-kō.

"Jajajajajajjaa! Tranquila yo te despierto o te hago conversación ¿okey?" propuso Jū-kō.

"Aggh! Okey!" dijo Hinata mientras despertaba del "trance" (para los guardianes) en el que estaba y recogía sus cosas y los guardianes se la quedaron viendo ya que solo había hablado cuando se presentaron y eso fue al principio del receso y de allí se quedó completamente callada y hacia muecas o se enojaba de la nada.

-Ne! ¿Qué te paso Hinata-chan, en el receso?.- pregunto Amu mientras llegaban a sus asientos y se sentaban.

-¿Ah? Nada, solo estaba pensando.- dijo Hinata a Amu.

/Mejor dicho estaba peleando con Jū-kō/ pensaba Hinata.

-AH! Es que nos preocupaste ya que no hablaste después de que te presentamos a nuestros charas.- dijo Amu.

-¿Ah? Jejeje, si lo siento. No sabía de qué podía hablar, Gomen ne.- se disculpó Hinata con Amu.

-Ah! No tranquila, no tienes porqué disculparte.- dijo Amu a Hinata.

-Lo que me sorprende es que puedes ver a nuestros charas.- dijo Amu

-Ah! Pues no lo sé.- dijo Hinata y de repente se escuchó un "Crack" desde la mochila de Hinata.

-Hola, yo soy tu shugo chara.

FIN CAPITULO 2.

Ne! ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Dejen review PLEASE.

Ne! ¿Cuantos Shugos Charas puede tener Hinata?

¿Uno, dos, tres o más? Ayúdenme a saber si no se no podré subir el siguiente capítulo.

Y ¿Cómo debe ser sus actitudes que ella quisiera ser?

Ne! Y tengo una idea para que ellos sepan que es una ninja asesina pero eso será en unos capítulos más adelante puede ser que el 4to o 5to no lo sé! Como se de la historia y si quieren que la continúe.(depende también de cuantos reviews tenga.)

Ne! También tengo una Idea para que ella les explique porqué tiene el apellido Uchiha y no el Hyuuga, ya que ellos van a descubrir el mismo día que se enteran que es una ninja asesina que Uchiha no es su verdadero apellido.

Ne! Whatever! Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo me salío más largo que el primero.

Bueno me las saco, hasta la próxima.

R&R (read and review) (lean y review)

Bye bye, take care.

Matta ne! Sayonara!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	3. Cap2: ¿tu eres mi shugo chara?

Xover: Shugo Chara & Naruto.

Pareja: Ikuto x Hinata.

Summary: Después de ser despreciada por su familia, aunque fuese la más fuerte ninja de su generación o de todo la vida ninja. Ella ha ocultado todo su poder a su padre y su clan. Hinata desde los 4 años aprendió a controlar perfectamente el Byakugan y el Sharingan y sobrepaso fácilmente al colmillo blanco (Kakashi) y al mismísimo Uchiha Itachi. Además de poseer al Jū-kō (10 colas). Se convirtió en ANBU a los 5 años. Nadie sabía de su poder a excepción del Hokage y del escuadrón ANBU. Al ser desterrada de su clan, ella decide vivir de nuevo y se va de la aldea para poder ser libre, pero se encuentra un día que despierta con unos huevos en su cama ¿Cómo llegaron esos huevos allí? Ella al comenzar su nueva vida llega a un lugar llamado Japón y entro al infierno más conocido como ESCUELA. Y allí encuentra a unos chicos interesantes con shugos charas.

Advertencia: Hinata es un Ooc (fuera de carácter). Los demás de Naruto no van a salir hasta que se me venga una idea para meterlos a la historia o sea no está seguro que salgan en la historia, denme ideas si quieren que salgan. Ok cambiaré el nombre Jū-kō por Akuma que significa demonio! No tengo imaginación lo sé! -.-'

Sasuke: Hey! ¿Cómo te fue con tú 7mo fic, el Harry Potter & Naruto xover?

Marshan: ¿El único con mi ingles real?

Sasuke: Si, ese mismo.

Marshan: Pues creo que bien, recién está mañana lo subí y ya tengo 5 reviews. ^^

Sasuke: Que bien! ¿Cómo te fue en la votación?

Marshan: ¿Quieres saber?

Sasuke: Pues sí.

Marshan: Pues déjame decirte que Gaara te está ganando.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?

Marshan: Lo siento Sasu-neko, pero es la decisión de los leedores.

Sasuke: esto es injusto.

Marshan: Y puse 2 votaciones en 2 diferentes fics e igual en los 2 Gaara está ganando!

Sasuke: Noooooo! Has más fics donde el NO sea la competencia.

Marshan: Mmm! Déjame pensar ¿okey?

Sasuke: Hn. Di el desclamier.

Marshan: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Sasuke: porque yo estoy muy dolido por eso de las votaciones.

Marshan: está bien, solo porque te quiero mi sasu-neko. Shugo Chara no me pertenece y peor aún Naruto. Si naruto me perteneciera Sakura hubiera muerto es su primera misión genin (comida por un gato.) y Hinata sería súper fuerte.

Sasuke: Woooah! Sí que odias a Sakura. Muy bien TE AMO.

Marshan: jajajajajajajja. Okey vamos para la historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

(*) cuento

(-) hablan

(~~~) cambios de escenario

("") habla con Akuma

(+++) flash backs

(/) pensamientos

¿Shugo Ninja?

¿Tú eres mi shugo chara?

-Lo que me sorprende es que puedes ver a nuestros charas.- dijo Amu

-Ah! Pues no lo sé.- dijo Hinata y de repente se escuchó un "Crack" desde la mochila de Hinata.

-Hola, yo soy tu shugo chara.- dijo una pequeña shugo chara recién salida de su huevo.

-¿Shugo chara?.- fue lo único que dijo Hinata.

-Ja! Sabía que por alguna razón podías ver nuestros shugos charas.- dijo Amu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me llamo Akira y yo soy tú shugo chara, Hinata-san.- dijo Akira mientras volaba alrededor de Hinata.

-¿Akira? ¿Alegría?.- dijo Hinata en voz baja.

-Vez Hinata-chan, yo sabía que debías de tener un shugo chara.- dijo felizmente Amu.

-Ah! Sí, claro.- dijo Hinata y puso su mirada hacia el profesor que recién entraba a la clase.

-¿Hm? Oh! El profesor llego.- dijo Amu en un murmullo.

*El profesor comenzó a explicar las clases, cosa muy aburrida para Hinata y para Akuma también solo que él se quedó dormido de nuevo y ella se quedó sin nadie para conversar o en el caso de Akuma pelear. Comenzó a pensar en su shugo chara, ¿alegría? Justamente lo que ella no tenía. Bueno para eso ellos existen ¿no? ¿Por qué mierda Akuma debía de estar dormido justamente ahora? Se preguntaba y Lo maldijo. Estuvo en un debate mental hasta que por fin las clases se terminaron y se podía ir al fin a casa, aunque nadie la esperasé.*

-Hinata-chan ¿Adónde vas?.- pregunto Amu, que pregunta más estúpida pensó Hinata.

-A mi casa ¿no es obvio?.- dijo secamente Hinata y siguió caminando hasta su casa vacia.

-¿Aquí es donde vive, Hinata-san?.- dijo Akira a Hinata que solo se quedó parada en el mismo lugar desde que llegaron y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Akira.

-¿Por qué me sigues? No te quiero cerca, y es obvio que es mi casa.- fue la fría y cruel respuesta de Hinata para después voltearse e irse a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer.

-Hinata-san yo estoy aquí porque usted fue la que deseo ser diferente.- contesto Akira un poco herida pero comprendía su dolor, después de todo los shugos charas son parte de uno mismo.

-Yo no desee que estuvieras aquí, así que ándate.- dijo Hinata mientras comía ya algo que había encontrado de la noche anterior.

-No me puedo ir así como así Hinata-san pero me iré a dormir, hasta mañana Hinata-san.- se despidió Akira de Hinata y se metió a su huevo, Hinata estaba enojada pero hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarse, suspiro y subió hacia su habitación se fue a tomar un baño y se puso su pijama que solo era un pequeño short y su bra. (Para tener 11 ya usa un bra bastante grande como para su edad, pobre Hina-chan.) Al terminar de ponerse su pijama se fue directo a la cama a dormir.

_Al día siguente_

*Hinata iba caminando hacia la academia cuando comenzó a escuchar murmullos que decían: 'Mira Fría y Misteriosa Uchiha Hinata acaba de llegar.' O también: 'Fría y Misteriosa Uchiha Hinata es la mejor.' Cosas estúpidas como esas. ¿De donde sacaron lo de Fría y Misteriosa? Solo a unos sin vidas como esos estúpidos podían tener ese tipo de imaginación tan estúpida como para ponerle eso. Ella solo los ignoro y cuando llego a su puestose sento y se acostó hasta que alguien la interrumpió su pretendido sueño. Era uno de esos estúpidos guardianes ¿Cómo es que se llamaba, Nagihiko? Ni idea. Le dio un sobre diciendo que se verían en el Royal Garden después de clases y con eso se fue y ella siguió con un pretendido sueño pero fue de nuevo sacada de sus intenciones pero esta vez por Akuma.*

"Ahora sabemos porque solo tú podías ver esas criaturas, es porque tú también tenías de esas cosas." Dijo Akuma con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hn. Yo creo que eso es estúpido, ¿mi 'supuesto yo' tenía que ser alegre? ¿Desde cuándo? Aiish!" fue lo que dijo Hinata como respuesta y con un gruñido de más.

"Jajajaja! Eres divertida mocosa, te extrañe ayer. Después del almuerzo no me hablaste. ¿Por qué?" se quejó Akuma a Hinata que solo viro los ojos.

"A ver TÚ te quedaste dormido de nuevo y me abandonaste en una clase que más aburrida y podía morir." Respondió Hinata con las mejillas infladas y un poco sonrojadas del enojo.

"Como digas. ¿oye que significa eso de 'Fría y Misteriosa Uchiha Hinata'?" preguntó Akuma a su contenedor.

"Lo mismo digo. ¿De donde mierda sacaron eso de 'Fría y Misteriosa, Uchiha Hinata'? ¿O sea que mierda les pasa?" contestó molesta Hinata a Akuma.

"Mátalos, es fácil y yo estoy aquí y necesito sangre." Se quejó Akuma.

"Sí pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho, pero estoy tratando de ser humana y no matar por allí así no más." Dijo Hinata mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

"Hmph! Como quieras!" dijo Akuma y se quedó callado hasta que acabó la clase.

-Hinata-san ¿se encuentra bien?.- pregunto Akira.

-Sí, dime ¿Tú eres mi Shugo Chara?.- pregunto Hinata a Akira.

-Sí Hinata-san, yo soy su Shugo Chara.- contestó Akira.

-Entonces ¿Por qué debes ser alegre? Ser alegre significa ser débil y yo jamás desearía ser débil.- dijo Hinata mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Para saber mi verdadera identidad, deberás esperar un poco más Hinata-san.- dijo sonriente Akira.

-Como quieras yo ya me voy! Nos vemos.- dijo Hinata mientras se alejaba.

/Hinata-san deberá de esperar hasta una batalla para que vea como de verdad soy./ pensó Akira mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su pequeño rostro.

FIN CAP 3.

Wwoooaah! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿Pésimo?

YAY! El cap 3 por fin! xD lo siento si está muy corto!

Ne! En el siguiente capítulo saldrá cual es la personalidad verdadera de Akira! xD

Bueno chicos los amo y tengo sueño así que me voy a dormir. Bye bye, take care.

Ja ne! Sayonara! Kisses! Cuidense!

R&R (read & review)

Dejen sus reviews ¿sí? GRACIAS los amo.

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
